A Soccer Phenomenon I
by Gill Jr
Summary: Children get abducted, a woman rips out her hair, and Mulder and Scully investigate it! Oh Joy!


Title: A Soccer Phenomenon   
  
Authors: Gill, Jr. and Lily  
  
E-mail addresses: MmentMori@aol.com (Gill, Jr.) & MidniteSM@aol.com (Lily)  
  
Category: XRH   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Keywords: Humor, slight MSR  
  
Spoilers: "The Beginning" does NOT exist. OK, of course they have the X-  
Files! That's where they belong and that is what we give them!  
  
Summary: Children get abducted, a woman rips out her hair, and Mulder and  
Scully investigate it! Oh Joy!  
  
Disclaimer: Our favorite Part! :oP This is the part where we say LIKE  
DUH THEY'RE NOT OURS! We promised the Surfer God that we will return them  
when this story has ended. We think that Gillian and David also own them  
(even if David wishes he doesn't) 'cause if they didn't they wouldn't be the  
same, would they? We do own Coach Bob and Irene...all the girls that are  
abducted; we own them too...we might not want them, but they are ours. And of  
course we own Cassidy and Calista Mulder.   
  
Author's notes:   
Gill, Jr: Hmmmm...where to begin...I'd like to thank my co-author (and  
bestest friend in the whole wide world!) Lily, for putting up with all my  
corrections...I must've been a real pain. This fanfic is kinda personal to us  
both (we wrote it about the soccer team and the teammates and coaches we had  
last year.) It was the most awesome year we ever had and probably *will*  
have. But Mulder and Scully are (of course) the main characters and the main  
focus of the story, so it won't bore you! Read on, brave souls!   
Lily: Well Gill did a great job of summing up in her author's notes! Sorry  
if the end isn't so great but we thought of it a long time ago and wrote it  
about 4 months later so our brains couldn't hold all that info...my head  
hurts! ::takes 2 Tylenol:: And Remember Red Jeeps are a very important car, o.k.!  
P.S. the following people rule: Penny, Margi, Terri, The Lone Gunmen, Skinner, "Dancing up a storm" Ass. Dir. Kersh, and our hero Albert Hosteen!  
  
Dedication: To CB our special friend. CB forever!!!!   
  
  
A Soccer Phenomenon Gill Jr. and Lily   
  
*Ring. Ring.* Fox Mulder slid his chair across the room and picked up  
the phone.  
"Mulder. Uh-huh. Yeah. You gotta be kidding. You're hilarious. Nope.  
Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can." He put the receiver back into its cradle  
and lay his head on his desk.  
Dana Scully looked up from her laptop. "Mulder, what's wrong?"  
"Scully, I gotta go." Mulder got up from his chair and grabbed his  
trench coat. "Mulder? Where are you going?"  
"Family problems," he mumbled as he made his way to the elevator.  
Scully got up and began to follow him.  
"Mulder, is it your mother, is she OK?"   
The elevator doors opened and Mulder slipped in, Scully at his  
heels. He sighed as the doors closed before them.  
"Did I ever tell you about my cousins Cassidy and Calista?"  
"No, Mulder, I don't believe you did."  
"Well, they play together on a soccer team. The Sliders."  
"What, what is it?" Scully pressed.  
"They said some weird things were starting to happen at their  
practices and their games. They want us to investigate."  
"Weird like what?"  
"They said they were seeing bright lights off in the distance. They  
also said they heard some loud noises."  
"Great..." the elevator dropped them off at the first floor.   
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
"Fox! There you are!" Cassidy Mulder said, approaching him and  
Scully.   
"Hi, Cassidy," Mulder said, giving his 14-year-old cousin a hug.  
"Where's Calista?"   
"Oh, she's talking to Coach Bob. She'll be right over." She paused  
and looked over at the woman standing so close next to her cousin. "Who's  
this, Fox?" "Oh, this is Dana Scully. She's my partner."   
Cassidy extended her hand. "Nice to meet you," she said politely.  
"Nice to meet you, too." It was then that Cassidy's identical twin,  
Calista came running towards them.   
"Oh, hi, Fox!" Calista said, out of breath. She hugged him and  
then withdrew.  
"So...anything else happen since you called me?" Mulder askedCalista.  
"Nope. But we'd like you to come see...there's a..." she lowered  
her voice, "crop circle out in the field over there," she pointed to an open  
area.   
"All right. Let's go check it out, Scully." Mulder and Scully  
started to the field, Cassidy and Calista trailing behind.   
"Those two seem mighty close..." Calista whispered to her sister.  
"I know!" Cassidy agreed. But before they could say any more, they  
had reached the frayed area of the field.  
"What do you think, Scully?" asked Mulder.  
"Well, you know what I *don't* think about it, Mulder." All three  
Mulders looked up. Mulder grinned.   
"She's not much of a believer," he explained to his cousins. They  
nodded in unison, like always.  
"We have a game in like..." Cassidy looked at her watch, "20  
minutes. If you guys can stay you can see what happens for yourself."  
Just then Coach Bob came up to the girls. "You two should start  
warming up. Calista, you're in goal first half; Cassidy, you got second half,  
but for now, get in defense."   
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
30 minutes later...  
"Come on girls, get that ball!!" Scully screamed. Mulder stared  
at her dumbfounded. She had been like this for 15 minutes. This was an X-  
File in itself! Mulder had never seen her like this before. He turned his  
attention back to the field. His taller cousin, Calista, stopped the ball  
easily with her left hand. Everyone said that the twins looked like him and  
if he looked at them closely, he guessed they did. Calista had shoulder-length  
brown hair that was a little lighter than his, and Cassidy had hair a bit  
darker than her sister's that was cut in the same style as Scully's. They  
both had his hazel eyes. Cassidy had really bad eyes, so she wore contacts,  
but Calista didn't. All of a sudden, a light covered the field, and one of  
the girls with long, brownish-black hair floated into the air.  
"Jeannie!" Calista screamed.   
No one paid attention to the ball that was spinning unnaturally slow  
high up in the air. Everyone was focused on the girl who was being lifted up  
into the light. But no one could look directly into the light, for it was  
blindingly bright. Everyone but the players were curled up in a ball, holding  
their ears from the piercing sound, while trying to cover their eyes. Before  
they knew it, the ship had gone away. But everyone was still mesmerized by  
it. All of a sudden, the ball plunked Sara Jennings on the head. Still  
gazing intensely at the sky, the only thing she could say was a weak "Ow."  
But no one paid attention to poor Sara. Everyone rushed onto the field,  
surrounding the frayed circle in the middle of it.   
"Where's my player? WHERE'S JEANNIE??? Where Where WHERE?!?!" a  
disgruntled Coach Irene asked.   
Coach Bob went over to her and whispered, "It doesn't matter. She  
sucked anyway." He patted her on the shoulder and Irene nodded slowly,  
reassuring herself. "Yes...yes...yes...you're right. We'll just have to play  
a little harder."   
"We can't play anymore! We don't have enough players now!"   
"Who cares!! All I care about is winning! WIN WIN WIN!!!!" she  
shouted. Bob gave her a weird look and summoned the team over.  
"Well, team...I'm afraid we can't play anymore today...we're going  
to have to forfeit because we don't have enough players," he said. There was  
a collective groan heard from all of the girls. Cassidy looked over at her  
sister and gave her a knowing glance, as if to say, 'I knew this was going to  
happen.'   
"...but we'll come back here tommorow and kick some butt!!" Coach  
Bob promised them. Everyone on the team cheered but Calista and Cassidy, but  
no one seemed to notice. They secretly left the team and approached Mulder  
and Scully. "So...anything?" asked Cassidy.  
"It's the same exact thing as last time," Mulder saiddisappointedly.   
"Can we just go?" Calista asked impatiently. But who could blame  
her? Mulder and his partner were just sitting there staring intently at the  
crop circle.   
"I guess so. But...can we come to your next game?" Mulder asked.  
"Sure thing," said Cassidy. "We gotta solve this before they abduct  
Irene and give her an anal probe!" "She deserves it!" Calista mumbled.  
"Where's Mary Anne?" Mulder asked.  
"Mom's with that poor excuse for a step-dad, Ron." Cassidy  
practically spat out the name Ron.  
"So you guys are home alone?" Mulder asked them.  
"Yeah. They gave the servants the day off. So they wanted us to  
stay with that bitch Jeannie, but now that she's ugh...gone...we'll just have  
to stay home alone." Cassidy explained. "Servants?" Scully asked.  
"Yeah. Ron's supposedly...kind of...rich." Calista told Dana. "But  
don't think Mom's just with him for the money. She actually thinks the SOB  
loves her."  
"Why don't you guys hang out at my place...wouldn't want you two to  
be in that huge house alone." Mulder asked.  
"Just rub it in! We have a lot of money!" Cassidy teased.  
"Sorry Fox...your house is kind of hazardous to my health.... I'd  
rather not be poisoned by old milk," Calista told him.  
"She has a point, Mulder," Scully said. She turned towards the  
girls. "Why don't you stay at my house?"  
"You have no idea what you're getting into..." Cassidy said, shaking  
her head.  
"If it wouldn't be any trouble, it would help a lot!" Calista said  
smiling.  
With that, they climbed into the Taurus and Mulder put the two girls'  
bags in the trunk.   
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Mulder pulled up to the door of Scully's house and let the girls out.  
"Hey, Scully, call me if you need help controlling the terror twins."  
"Oh come on Mulder, they don't seem that bad..."   
"You don't know them!"  
"Bye Fox," Cassidy and Calista said in unison. Calista kissed  
Mulder's left cheek while Cassidy kissed his right. They made their way to  
the door, Scully following them. "Hey Scully! No kiss for me?"   
"In your dreams Mulder."  
"Well my dreams are a completely different story..."  
"Good-bye Mulder!" Scully called, closing the door.   
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Once the girls had gotten settled in, the three sat at Scully's  
kitchen table.   
"What would you two like to drink?" Scully asked them.  
"Iced tea would be great." Cassidy said. Calista nodded her  
approval and looked back at Scully.  
"You two are a lot like your cousin!"  
Calista got up from her seat and moved to Scully's bookshelf, and  
picked up a photograph. "He looks so happy here."  
Scully immediatly knew what picture it was. It was when Mulder and  
her had gone to the FBI picnic. Mulder had complained for days and days about  
going, but in the end, Scully had convinced him to go. It was a good thing he  
had agreed, because they had so much fun that day. They had been sitting  
under a tree after a baseball game and a fellow agent had come by with a  
camera. Surprisingly, Mulder had put his arm around Scully and they both  
smiled. It was such a lovely picture that Scully had framed it and put it on  
her shelf with the rest of her family.  
"Dana, you there?" Cassidy asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine...just...memories."   
"You would make a great couple! Kind of like Cassidy and Kevin."  
Calista remarked.  
"Cassidy, you have a boyfriend? Already?" Scully asked, clearly  
surprised.  
"Don't think that you'll get out of this if you change the subject!"  
Cassidy exclaimed. "Besides Calista has one too!"  
"Don't worry Dana...we're not that serious. You and Fox are like  
meant for each other." Calista said.  
"Mulder is only my best friend. I don't think so."  
"Alex was my best friend too! In fact, he still is," Calista  
explained. "His last name wouldn't happen to be Krycek, would it?"  
"Nope. Hunntington. Why?"   
"N-nothing," Scully stuttered. "Let's go get your drinks, guys!"  
Scully walked ahead of them into the kitchen. Behind her back, they winked at  
each other. "Let's see..." Scully said once she got in the kitchen, "you both  
wanted iced tea, right?"  
"Yep yep yep!" the girls said in unison. They turned towards each  
other and laughed.  
"You guys can go sit in the living room, if you want."  
The girls collapsed on the couch, and as soon as they did, the phone  
rang. "Could one of you get that?" Scully called from the kitchen.  
Calista reached over and picked up the receiver. "Mulder," she said  
automatically.  
"Agent Scully, is there something I should know?" Melvin Frohike  
asked a slightly annoyed Calista Mulder.  
"Hey Gay-Man! It's me, Calista." "Hey Lissy, baby, darlin'!"  
Calista's face scrunched up in disgust. "Do you realize that I am  
only 14? You're practically three times my age!"   
"So what? You're some hot little mama!"  
Calista gagged while Cassidy laughed at her.  
"What do you want Melvin?" "Call me Mel, sweet stuff."  
"Call me Calista, *MELVIN!*"  
Scully came in and placed the tea on the table. Then she took the  
phone from Calista. "Frohike, will you stop terrorizing my guests!"  
"Agent Scully, how nice to speak to you!" "What do you want?"  
"Just to hear your voice. Would you like to come over for some  
cheesesteaks?" he asked pleadingly.  
"Nope." She could hear Mulder's voice faintly in the background. He  
had said something about just inviting Cassidy and Calista; maybe then, he'd  
get lucky. Langley replied and told Mulder there was no way; even 14-year-olds  
were too good for Frohike. After that she heard Frohike yell at them both.  
"You sure? We could always leave the guys and be by ourselves."  
Frohike offered. "No, I would rather not...bye now." she hung up.  
"So you guys know Frohike, too, huh?"  
"Yeah. Fox took us to see him and his two friends a couple of times.  
We think they might be gay..." Calista said, her voice dropping off.   
"It's quite possible..." Scully said, considering it carefully. She  
sat down on the opposite end of the couch from them. She decided to strike up  
a conversation. "So...how long have you guys been playing soccer?"   
This brought up lots and lots of different topics. The girls gabbed  
the night away. Until midnight, when they realized they still weren't ready  
for bed yet. Cassidy had suggested they play 'truth or dare.' Even though  
Scully was 34 years old, being around the twins made her feel like a teenager  
again. Now, it was Scully's turn.   
"Truth or dare?" Cassidy asked Scully with a sneer.  
Scully wasn't going to wimp out on this one. "Dare." Cassidy and  
Calista turned to each other and started whispering. They had to make this  
good. All of a sudden, Calista got this evil grin on her face and sat up  
straighter.   
"You have to prank call Mulder." Scully's face turned pale.   
"No way..." she said. "You have to!" exclaimed Cassidy.   
"Come on! It'll be fun," Calista reassured her.  
Scully paused a moment. "Oh, fine!" She picked up the receiver and  
slowly dialed Mulder's number. The girls winked at each other and listened as  
best as they could.   
Scully put on the deepest, sexiest voice she had in her. "What are  
you wearing?"  
Mulder had no clue who it was on the other end, but he decided to play  
along.   
Scully moaned into the phone and stole a quick wink at the girls.  
"Oooh, you sexy thing, you!" She quickly hung up and fell on the floor,  
laughing, with the girls.   
"That was good, Dana!!" Calista said between laughs.   
"Yeah!" her sister agreed.  
Mulder slowly hung up the phone and sat there in his apartment,  
stunned. He wondered who would be calling him at this hour.  He  
thought about it for a minute.    
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  



End file.
